Hiccup's little Angel
by stratis voyer
Summary: Hiccup, the demon lord, doesn't know why he saved this angel from the hands of his kin. But he soon finds that his choice to do so changes his entire outlook on the world and life itself.
1. Chapter 1

In the midst of the night, a young girl was walking down the sidewalk of hell's most used square. she had done this plenty of times before so it didn't bother her in the least. she was an angel, about 19 years old. The demon lord had passed a law that allowed angels to reside in hell as long as they had jobs or a family about a year prior. when she passed the bar, appropriately named Hell's End, the smell of alcohol burned her nose and the sound of loud laughter and and faint arguments can be heard. Two demons walked out of the bar with mugs in their hands. Obviously they were drunk and, upon seeing the girl a few feet away, thought it would be a good idea to antagonise her. After all she was an angel.

"Hey girlie!" one of them slurred.

"Its an angel." the other one whispered loudly. at the mention of the word angel they both grimaced in disgust and seemed to be taken over by anger when she didn't pay them any mind. "Hey! im a talkn' to yas!" the first one slurred as he walked towards her faster than she expected given his drunken stupor. When she didn't say anything the demon just seemed to get angier. He raised his hand and struck her across the face, sending her sprawling to the dirt floor below. "Teach yas teh ignore meh again you angel bitch!" he said just under a yell. The other demon, seeming to recover his thoughts had ran over and joined his friend. He kicked her in the side causing her to curl inward on herself. The first one downed what was left in the mug he came out with with a loud gasp and raised the it high above his head and swung down with all his strength. She squeeed her eyes shut in expectation of the strike that never came. When she opened her eyes a demon, who stood a good heads height taller than the drunken one with very large horns and a sword at his waist and two others strapped to his lower back, held the demon's hand in his in a death grip. Without a word he threw the demon to the side without so much as an effort. It sent him crashing into the side of the bar. His left hand, which was larger and more pronounced with spikes and a reddish smoke rising from it, rose and gripped the other demon's head in it's grasp. He snapped the demon's head back effectively killing the him. This fact was made evident by the loud _snap_ and the way the demon's shoulders slumped and how it crumpled when the bigger one had let go. She felt warm, gentle hands grip her shoulders and hoist her up. She leaned into her savior's chest as he carried her off to wherever it was he lived. She looked up and saw how scarred his face was. He looked familiar, almost as if she had seen him before. He looked down at her and their eyes met. His eyes a deep red, almost maroon. She could have sworn he smiled at her just then, but her suspitions were drawn to a close when his smile faded before she could notice and he once more focused on the task at hand. He getured for the door to be opened when they got to their destination, seeing as his hands were full, the guards complied instantly. He walked up the massive staircase of his palace and placed her upon his bed. Without a word he wrapped her in a thick blanket. "Rest." was all he said before he left the room and shut the door with a soft _click._

She was awakened by a knock at the door before the person lets themself in. A gentle but firm hand lands on her shoulder and she jumps at the unexpected contact. She opens her eyes only to see a pair of red eyes staring at her intently. He reaches over and grabs a small glass from the nightstand and gestures for her to sit up. He brings the cup to her lips and she drinks heartily, unsuspecting of her sudden thirst. He chuckles when she grabs the cup possessively, as if he was going to take it away from her. When the cup is empty he snaps and a guard appears before taking the cup and leaving the room. "I didn't think orange juice could taste so good." she says, trying to get the man to speak to no avail. He just smiles and takes the tray on the nightstand and settles it on her lap. His eyes gesture for her to eat. "I'll be back soon." he says and leaves the room without so much as a second glance. The guard appears shortly after with a refilled glass of orange juice. She smiles and thanks him as he leaves shutting the door behind him.

The food upon the tray in her lap was of human tradition. It held three fried eggs, over easy with a slight pepper, two slices of bacon and a peice of buttered toast. A fork and a napkin were set beside the plate. She was curious as to whom this might be. Hes obviously rich, important, hence the guards, and very powerful. He also seems soft spoken. She wracks her brain as to whom her savior might be but the smell of her breakfast in her lap reminds her just how hungry she is. When she shovels the last egg into her mouth she sets the thray on the nightstand and thinks, _I need a shower._ She stands and pads over to the door and turns the knob, surprised when it opens. She leans out the and stares into the long hallway. A guard sees her and nods to her in question. "Could I get a shower, I would also like some fresh clothes please." The guard nods and gestures for her to follow down the hallway. They come to a metal door. He opens it for her and gestures for her to walk inside. She turns the shower on and pulls on the back of her shirt. He nods and leaves sharply. A few moments later he returns and hands her a shirt, jeans, and some undergarments. When she takes the items he briskly shuts the door.

She undresses and notices the bruise on her ribs. Its bigger than she would like but it wouldn't kill her. The water was steamy and hot. Just what she needed to relax her aching taut muscles. Her mind wanders to the demon that had saved her the night before. _How did he throw that man across the square so easily, and what was up with that hand. Why is he acting so nice to me._ She was pushed out of her thoughts when a loud knock sounded at the door. "come in." she said to the door. The door opened and closed revealing the object of her thoughts. He sat on the sink and settled himself. "Are the accomadations to your standards, if not, just voice your concerns and I will do everything I can to make it comfortable." _Wow thats the most i've heard him talk._ she thinks to herself. "I'm sorry about that. I seem to be very soft spoken around girls, even those so young as yourself." She gasps in shock that she said that thought out loud. "N-no thats ok. its all to much really. Why are you doing all this for me." she asks him after her embarrassment subsides. "I don't exactly know. It just feels right." He exhales and opens the door. "When your done get some rest. I'll come and wake you when I'm done." he says as he shuts the door behind him with a soft click and leaves her in the steamy hot bathroom.

 **Hey guys thank you for taking the time to read this. It's my first time posting anything at all so I would like a review to tell me how I'm doing. I'm still working out some kinks but I'll get it down. please tell me if I should continue the story or not. Thanks. Feel free to PM me ideas or just general thoughts of the story. And my computer's question mark key is broken so I'm sorry about the lack of question marks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the midst of the night she was was jolted awake by the sudden shift in the bed she was so comfortably lying in. "sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." her savior's voice was soft but deep. "How was your sleep. I hope your comfortable." he continues. She props herself up on her elbows and looks him in the eye. "Just who are you exactly." she asks sharply. He looks taken aback by her sudden hostility and he runs a hand through his hair. "My name is Dante but for some retarted reason, my friends call me hiccup," his hand flips through the air, "If you havent noticed yet, i'm quite important. But i managed to get away from my Kingly duties for awhile to see how your doing." she hadn't expected him to be so forward with her. Just hours before he seemed to not like to speak with her. She nods and inhales sharply, "Well i was doing just fine until you came in and sat down." His face doesn't change in the least but she sees the subtle hurt in his eyes. He exhales and leans oer to get her cup of juice. Apparently he likes orange juice. "And what is your name." he asks giving her the cup. "I'm Astrid." she says after taking a large gulp of the juice. He nods, "Astrid...What is your aspect." she smiles and says proudly, "Violence and hope." he laughs and sets his weapons on the floor next to the bed and settles under the covers. "Violence huh...lot of good that did you earlier today." She grimaces at his words and snarls. "well I am extremely young for an angel. I don't even know how to fight." The chuckle that comes after just irritates her even more. "why are you even here anyway, and why are you under the covers like your going to sleep here."

"Because I am going to sleep here. This is my bed after all."

Her eyes widen and she whips around to face him. "What! I'm in your bed! Why." He chuckles again. "Calm down girl its big enough for both of us. Twitchy will come wake us up in the morning and you will go get your wounds checked. Tomorrow is a new day and shall be treated as such." She deflates into the bed again. She feels him scoot ever closer to her and turn off the lamp on her nightstand before settling into a comfortable position to sleep in. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding when his light snore filled the silent room. She closes her eyes and hopes tomorrow will be better than today. Her life will never be the same, and surprisingly she doesn't feel put off in the least. She actually finds herself excited for the next day to come.

Sometime later a little rat looking thing came sauntering into the room and set a pitcher of orange juice on her nightstand and a few cookies. He crawled up onto the bed and cuddles against Dante seeking warmth. His tail drapes over Astrid almost protectively as he huddles against his side and her back.

I'm sorry about the length. i'll work on making these alot longer. don't worry. I just don't have the time right now to make the chapters as long as i'd like. bear with me. and please review. I need the feed back. Thanks.


	3. Authors note

**Hey guys I'm sorry about how sort the chapters are. My next one will be longer. More than 1000 words. I'm working on a prequel to this story and one based on dragon and another with Canon Hiccstrid with Dragon paying them a visit. I'll get them all up as soon as I can. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

The morning came quickly for Dante. He hadn't had better sleep in years. When he awoke, he had found that his bed became a full house and he groaned in protest. the little rat thing was culed up nicely in between him and Astrid. He reached out and pet the thing. "You wanted to sleep in here Twitchy-" then he noticed his tail draped over Astrid in a protective manner. "What- no Twitchy shes not yours." Twitchy tossed in his sleep mumbling random words in his high pitched voice. The demon lord reached over and pulled his friends tail off of the girl but as soon as he let go the tail was once again draped over her. He could have sworn Twitchy smirked at him. He sighed, defeated and quietly crawled out of the massive bed and set himself to work.

Dante was well respected throughout the demon world considering all he has done for his kin, but yesterday's escapades to save an angel did not go unnoticed. A lot of demons still don't like the angels and would do anything and everything to kill or beat them the alliance be damned. The first guard in sight outside of the room would prove to be unlucky, for when Dante stepped outside the door he commanded him to make everyone in the palace breakfast and to not fuck it up. The guards shoulders slumped, deflated. "yes Lord" he said before sauntering off towards the kitchen. The calendar upon Dante's wall by his throne says that Fort Taurus is coming today for a party. This made him groan even more than usual. "why does Dragon, Blackhand, And monster have to come today of all days." he says to himself."

"Because its the annual celebration of The Elite. or have you forgotten already brother."

He turns to the voice, "Lance! so good of you to come. Breakfast is being made and there is still so much to do and so little guards to do them." he said smiling. Lance laughs and hands Dante a satchel. in it were a few odds and ends. "Whats this." he asks. "Its torrlo's gift to you."Lance replies. "oh. ok." Lamces crosses the room and embraces his brother in a bone crushing hug. "Lance easy on the wings. Just because you rule heaven doesn't mean you have the right to break the most important part of my anatomy." Lance pulls away and laughs, "Well given that you have a new girl in your bed I don't think your wings are very important."

All Dante could do was blush and rub the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah," he chuckles, "right."

 **Hey guys I just wanted to say I don't know if this story is very good. I'm going to introduce a lot of characters next chapter and I wanted to know how im doing. so please please review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**


End file.
